Another Life
by JamSandwich
Summary: Collaborated with Etak Sppe. AU. It now jacobs time. He has the girl, he has the ring...but what about the family, will they learn to love him or will he always remain their dog?


I walked as cautiously as I could to Edwards study, with a heavy burden in my heart. My palms started to sweat as I neared the door. Raising my hand to knock on the door, I heard his baritone voice commanding me to enter. His bronze hair was messy as usual and his skin gleamed in the light that flooded through the glass windows, but his face had distorted. The faint humour in his eyes had been stolen and replaced by cold stoic ones; giving and showing nothing. His balled fists lay on the desk waiting to pounce at any moment, and wrap themselves around my neck. I sat across from him, leaving room for me to make a hasty exit if need be.  
"Edward, you may have some idea as to why I'm here..." I started. No reply – just those stone cold eyes. "I love Renesmee with my whole heart. She's the first person I want to see in the morning and the last when I go to sleep at night. She's the one I want to spend eternity with. You know that..." It's how you felt about Bella, I thought, not wanting to speak the words in case he didn't want to head them out loud, but he nodded slightly. He understood. "That's why I want to ask you for her hand in marriage." I finished. A moment or two passed before I dared to even look at those eyes again. I took my chances and looked up, and was slightly shocked. Edward Cullen had a smile on his face. Yes!

"Boy, I know how much you love my daughter and I admire you for coming and asking me before asking her, therefore you can ask for her hand In marriage. But..." he said, the cruel harsh demeanour returning, "...if you even harm a single hair on head, I shall rip all your fingers off slowly and give them to her to wear around her neck. You got that boy?!" he threatened. Although he hadn't changed the volume or tone of his voice, I full well knew that it wasn't a joke; I wiped my hands on my jeans and nodded slowly. "Good then. It's settled, welcome to the family...son", he said, wincing a little at the thought of Renesmee and I. He patted me on the back and said, "Now you have to face the wrath of the rest of the Cullens... and good luck trying to convince Bella." He winked and chuckled.  
Shit, I thought. Maybe I hadn't thought this out as well as I had planned. Right on queue, Bella came storming up the stairs. Where to hide, where to hide? I thought as the stomping became louder. Despite being more beautiful than I could have conceived way back when she was human, Bella had never lost her stubbornness. I looked around searching frantically for somewhere to hide; not a single place to find. "Jacob William Black! Don't you dare try to run from me!" she howled. Wow, she seems really pissed; better not make any sudden reactions I thought. From his desk, Edward laughed out loud.  
"You know her so well," he whispered under his breath.  
"You want to marry my daughter and you didn't even think of asking me?" Bella barged into the study without even knocking.  
"I was", I said, cowering slightly despite the fact I towered above her. "But I thought you weren't home yet..." I was thinking up excuses and she knew it. Geez, I would have come to you first if I'd have known you'd react like this...  
"Bullshit Jake - and you know it," she whispered menacingly. Her face changed though as she did so. It wasn't really me she was angry at. "I don't want to lose my baby." She broke down a little and collapsed against the wall, and slid along the side of it. Edward came rushing from his chair and hovered next to her, wrapping his arms around her complex little body: so small and fragile, yet so strong and agile. She sobbed quietly in his chest.  
"You know I won't hurt her." I consoled.  
"Baby," Edward said, whispering to Bella and stroking her hair. "How long have you known Jake?" he looked into her eyes but she looked away. She knew he was going to say something she wouldn't want to hear. "He was there for you when you needed him the most. He cared for you when I... couldn't." Even now it was hard for the Cullens to talk about how Bella and I... became close. I was shocked: this guy was a nutjob. One minute he was telling me he was going to rip my fingers off, and the next he was defending me? Marrying into the Cullens wasn't going to be easy. Talk about eggshells. "He'll be there for Nessie too." He tenderly kissed the top of her head and she sighed. She knew he had won.  
After a moment of silence in the room, Bella looked at me. She was calm, but her coldness mirrored that of her husband's from when he welcomed my proposal."Fine." She said. "I love you Jake, but if you so even look at another women, God help me, I shall rip your testicles from your body and make you eat them. Got it?" She raised an eyebrow and I knew she wasn't kidding. I gulped. What the hell is up with this family and ripping me up? I just nodded and slipped out of the room before they could start sucking face.


End file.
